Crimson mist part one
by jaxi
Summary: a two part story in the second of the trilogy started by lost in the shadows, the X-Men are unaware that the Red King is out for revenge following the death of Vlad this is set one year after the original story


Crimson Mist

A sequel to Lost in the Shadows

Part one

Chapter one

Elisabeth Bathory

"Oh how my beautiful Hungary has changed over the centuries the modern world of the west has come slowly into these lands and with it comes its technology and its capitalist ways and its promise of power with its tourism and the stupid westerners thinking that they know all about my lands from history books.

They believe that we are a superstitious people and that intelligence lurks only in the great capital of Budapest but how wrong they are.

Centuries ago the armies of the Turk invaded these lands just as they raided the lands of Romania and Wallachia and all around the Baltic and they invaded here and they were just as cruel here as anywhere else.

The Pope that useless pompous figure head allowed good men and women to be sacrificed all in the name of the holy crusade against the Ottoman.

When they were driven out of our lands I was a small child then the only girl in a family of men. My father encouraged my brothers to be as strong as they could be and left me sewing with the women but that is not how I wanted it. I wanted power and I knew that if I was to achieve it then I would have to take it.

I taught myself to hunt as good, better even then the so called men in my village I taught myself to fight and on my twenty fifth birthday that was when he came.

A stranger full of passion for violence that lit my own psychopathic tendencies when he took me he took me with violence and took my life then gave me a new life and I revelled in it.

By the time I was established in my new sights, senses and sounds he was long gone, he had moved on and I never knew his name. But I had much to thank him for oh so much to thank him for,

I killed my family one by one so that there was no question of who should rule the lands that we owned. Whenever the sheriff and his men came looking for answers I was able to guile them away after all who would believe that I – a mere woman – could commit such crimes that only a man could commit, but I had been violent in my actions and such the way of the people here they believed that the Vampiri or the Werewolf had returned to haunt these cursed lands and I was happy enough to let them think that.

Somewhere along the line I developed a taste for blood of a innocent. It must have been when I killed the inn keepers daughter the purity of her blood, the untouched, the virgin it was like the nectar of the gods to me. So my victims became virgins hence my legend grew.

Of course I got sloppy and eventually I was discovered but by then I was more powerful then even my benefactor but it was too dangerous to remain in the area so with the aid of a witch I took a woman my age and she was changed to appear like me using the arts of black magic and, whilst I relaxed in a safe haven that my Romany servants had kept for me she paid for my crimes.

I believe her death was most agonising of course no one believed her when she screamed that she was not me and t made me laugh when they paraded around believing they had killed the Virgin slayer.

But my legend persisted and mothers would tell their children to remain good and true to the Lord or the virgin slayer would come for them how right they were but I needed time to pass, enough time so that by the time I came back I could kill again with no fear of punishment.

The years rolled by and I watched my superstitious world change with it I knew I had to become part of this world and so when the Soviets left my lands I retook residence in my home passing myself off as my own descendant full of fake horror at my murderous 'ancestor' but I was good enough to confine my killing to miles from my home.

I opened my home to the tourists and they so loved it all indeed as I tell you this I am sipping the blood of an American teenager, a virgin who's blood is so refreshingly pure in this day and age where women are more freer with their favours it is a devil send.

they came seeking their ancient roots and found death at the home of the Bathorys.

You see I am about to head to the Red Kings court, he has a mission for me, I am to avenge someone who was high up in our lords esteem.

I like vengeance missions they are so much more exquisite when the hunted don't know anything about it.

I tell my faithful servant to dispose of the bodies in the normal way and he bottles the teenagers blood. I care not for who they were or what they were, to the authorities when they find the body they will put it down to yet another group of American Tourists who ignored the warnings about the wilds of Hungary.

I do care for the blood.

I am the Virgin Slayer

But you can call me Countess Bathory."

The Kremlin, Moscow, Russia,

The Mighty Kremlin, the symbol of Russian and Soviet power as well as a lasting legacy to the Tsars dominating the square, the mighty Red Square that at the height of Soviet domination would host parades of its military power. For years the leaders of the Kremlin would stand proud watching their awesome power roll by.

She stood in the centre of the Square imagining she could see the Soviet arms move by here in slow deliberate adoration of its masters.

But then with the bickering between east and west, the threats and the accusations and the paranoia no one actually thought to look deeper behind the veil. No one believed that the tyrant that was Stalin, the revolutionary that was Lenin or the man that had almost brought the world to the brink of war Khrushchev, even the great peace maker Gorbachov had a master, a puppet master pulling their strings and this was who she had been summoned to see.

She walked across the night time Red Square, lights showered the Kremlin and its red brick walls and black domed roofs in illuminated glory. No matter who was in power here, the Soviets or the revolutionaries the Kremlin would stand and as long as she stood as testament to Mother Russia prestige, power and glory then the Red King would rule.

She approached a side door and was met by a woman in a military uniform not unlike that of a Great War Russian soldier. The Woman inclined her head in respect to the Countess and told her to follow her.

She spoke in Hungarian but Elisabeth could speak Russian, the two languages were not that dissimilar.

She was led down a plain corridor no décor on the walls but then this was not part of the Kremlin. She noted the guards that stood at various doors leading off the corridor to the left and the right. All dressed in military uniforms and every single one of them Kindred, Vampires like her.

She could sense their power and their strength and knew that if any Vampire Hunter were to discover this then their bravado would not last long. These powerful creatures would defend their masters to their end lives.

She was shown to a set of double oaken doors and stepped through into a room so much different to the one she had left behind.

The walls were adorned with paintings that if sold in to the private market would fetch millions of Roubles. She looked at the beautifully painted ceiling and a wry smile crossed her face. The great fall, the tenant that set the religions of the world on the belief that God was right and Lucifer was wrong but in this version, this bastardised version it was the Devil standing triumphant over the Lord.

She assumed the artist was a Satanist or something of that ilk because he certainly had a wishful thinking about his art work.

A great dragon hung from the ceiling, its mouth held a single light that was powerful enough to shine through the eyes of the golden creature, its claws held two other lights and the room was illuminated in gold.

The floor was carpeted down the centre only, a red carpet that was immaculate the floor around was of the finest marble, the cost alone would have kept many poor people in the Russia's in food for two or three years.

She was told to wait and her escort went and spoke to a man standing ion front of a seat of ornately carved doors. He looked up and nodded once then motioned for her to follow him.

She was led into a study with a huge oaken desk files and paperwork neatly stacked up as well as a Laptop computer sat closed. She murmured approval for this was the day and age of wonderful technology and even her kind could take advantage of such a wealth of information. She had taught herself how to use it a computer and even the amazing thing they called the Super information highway – better known as the Internet. It had opened her medieval mind to so much possibilities it made her transgressions from her past life into this life so much easier.

Made the hunt so much better, after all there were plenty of wanna be Vampires out there and she needed her own informants to aid her little empire.

The door off to the side opened and the man that had escorted her in bowed low. She also did the same. She could not see his face clearly for the room was dimly lit but then one did not look upon the Red King unless he wished them too, and no one seemed to argue the point.

There was one that had greater power then even him but he was a myth in the Kindred circles and right here and now was the real power to them, the Vampires of the Eastern Europe's worshipped him like a god and indeed he may well have been.

He was athletically built and even in the dim light she could make out how pale he was, more so then a Vampire ordinarily was. He must have been a very pale mortal before the change.

"Greetings Countess I trust your journey was comfortable" His Russian accent was smooth as silk like honey and she felt her love for him grow deep ion her breast. He was the true Lord of the Undead and even though she was a proud ruler of a land that was small in comparison, a land that she let no one take over she would have gladly taken his kingship over her.

His presence filled the room and permeated outwards her enhanced hearing could pick up the sighs of the Kindred beyond the door as their masters presence made itself felt.

She curtsied low and remained there for a few seconds as honour dictated then rose to her feet, her eyes fixed on him "It was my liege and I stand ready to serve"

He descended the stairs and she could smell his cologne, expensive and alluring,

He took her hand and brought her knuckles to his lips.

She could make out a long mane of dark hair. She ached to see his face but all she would have to settle for was the scent of his black mane and his red eyes that glowed in the dim lighting.

He guided her to a chair just across from his desk and sat himself in his own beautiful antique carved black wood mahogany chair with red leather.

"Tell me Elisabeth, are you aware of what befell Lord Vlad a year ago?"

"yes my Liege" She kept her tone respectful.

They had all heard what had happened to the greatest of them all. He had died in his lair like a cornered rat no honour in his death and whilst she mourned him as the warrior he once was she silently cursed his weakness.

"These warriors need to be taught a lesson in where they stand in the scheme of things" The Red King heaved a sigh and sat back taking the cigarette that was given to him from a gold case and took a long draw on it "Have you heard of Mutants?"

She nodded "Humans born with powers that set them above their own kind as a separate race" he murmured approvingly and she smiled inwardly she was not some brainless twit, she had kept herself abreast of everything that was going on in the world.

"Have you heard of a group that seek to being Humans and Mutants in peaceful Co-Existence? They call them selves the X-Men" he continued not giving her a chance to answer. She supposed this is where she remained quiet "They would make fine additions to my blood. However I want these four dead" He handed her some printed pictures.

One was a woman of chocolate skin with a long flowing mane of ivory and white eyes

"They call her Storm and she is a African goddess apparently. her real name is Ororo Monroe and she controls the weather and is tied into the feelings of the planet itself and she makes even our mastery over the elements look like novices. Vlad took it upon himself to make her his bride." She could see why, she was a very beautiful woman and with that amount of power at her fingertips then it was no wonder that he wanted her as his wife but, there was something familiar about her "I see you recognise her too. Yes he tried to make her his bride once before it didn't work then and his lust got the better of him this time."

The next was of a craggy faced man with brown hair and eyes so feral she could smell the wolf in him.  
"A Garou?" She queried caution in her voice, they had been enemies with the shape shifters for as long as she could remember.

"No, a mutant named Logan, goes by the codename of Wolverine and from what I have been informed he certainly has the ferocity of one."

"Vlad had some contact with him before I believe" Elisabeth studied the picture and knew that of them all he was going to be the hardest one to fool.

"Yes a few times over the years they have locked horns, they despised each other but they respected each other as warriors. I can understand that too"

She puzzled a little over his comment but when no elaboration came she looked at the third picture. A handsome face of a young man with a luxurious mane of Auburn hair and eyes that were strange black pools with red discs there was something a little demonic about those eyes and they un-nerved even her to look at.

The Red King seemed to sense her unease and allowed himself a wry smile "You are looking at The Gambit, Remy Le-Beau, the one who actually pulled the killing blow on Vlad he charges any object with Kinetic energy which then explodes upon impact and with the devastation of his explosion he is an alpha class mutant. A thief from New Orleans he is also believe to possess Empathic abilities."

"How did a whelp like this kill one as Vlad, this Logan I can believe but him?"

"I do not know all I know is that he managed to charge Vlad like a living bomb" The Red King admitted much to his displeasure she thought but kept her face stone.

She looked down at the last picture, a red headed beauty of a woman tanned complexion and striking green eyes "The Phoenix, Jean Grey, she was not there when they killed Vlad but she pulled them from the brink of madness and alerted the Blade to our presence" he clenched his fists "It is because of her that I have had to spent all year recouping my clan"

"She must have a good relationship with the half breed"

"They are good friends I believe and he went off what she had told him for that reason I want her dead."

He got up and poured two glasses of blood and handed her a fine crystal glass. She sipped it and allowed the smooth vintage to wash through her.

The Blade had swept through the Eastern clans killing their leaders and was only stopped when a decoy of the Red King was sacrificed to his rampaging hate. She herself had nearly come to an end at the hands of the Daywalker, had it not been for her faithful Romany she would not be sitting here now.

"You are to go to America and you are to kill these four and make the X-Men our warriors." She liked the sound of that, she had never been to the New World before and she had heard much about it. He ran his gaze over her and shook his head "bring your wardrobe into the 21st century Elisabeth or you will stick out like a sore thumb" She inclined her head a little to signify she understood "You will be met by two of my oldest warriors and you will all do this for me, do not fail me and do not come back empty handed. I can give you great power my friend or I can be most displeased" he let the word hang and an involuntary shiver ran down her spine.

She didn't normally feel fear but she knew what happened to those that failed him, after all he had manipulated an entire generation into serving him through power hungry puppets.

It was not a pleasant thought.

She rose from her seat and bowed her head he watched her leave and called his servant over.

"My Liege should we have told her about the Vampire Prince of New York?"

The Red King flicked a switch on the wall and shook his head in amusement "She might be distracted if I told her that, besides I do not want that Kindred's sire on my head"

"You are the Red King, you fear no man!"

"I fear him" Nikolas Romanoff, the last of the Romanoff's whispered.

No longer the scared boy forced to play carefully least his Haemophilia did him harm, shot and seemingly killed by the Bolsheviks alongside his family he was found alive by a woman who he knew only as Lillith and who kept him hidden until he was man enough for her and man enough for her kiss of blood.

Eternally twenty-five he had welcomed the dark kiss with passion first gaining revenge on his families killers and then moulding the Russians into a land that he had envisaged, a land that was strong and feared throughout the world.

Now he ruled the Eastern Vampires with a hand of iron as much as the Soviet leaders had ruled the USSR he wanted revenge for Vlad, a ancestor of his line and it was a family duty to do so, Vlad had been his most respected advisor and war general he was not going to let the mans death go unpunished even if he did bring it upon himself.

His advisor bowed his head and the two men left to attend to matters that for now were more pressing, his order had been given and he expected it to be obeyed, how she did it he didn't care, all he cared for was that she completed the task.

And that was at the end of the day all he expected.

Chapter two

Harry's hideaway was a hive of activity parents getting their last drinks before the trick or treat evening began. Harry set a tray on the table in the corner and set the drinks out.

He retreated behind the bar and began polishing a glass he had just washed listening to the drunk at the bar with a sympathetic ear and nodding in all the right places.

His bar was decorated with all manners of ghosts and ghouls and in another few hours he would get into his costume and get ready for the hoards of kids that would be raiding his inn at some point all he hoped was that he didn't have to spend all tomorrow washing off eggs an flour when he said trick.

He knew that the big school was opening its doors at eight for a Halloween party and later when all the kids were tucked up in their beds there would be an adult party. The invitation had read for all the inhabitants of Westchester and to come in fancy dress.

He had to admit, strange as Xavier and his students could be they threw one heck of a party as it stood all of Westchester was going to be there and he for one couldn't wait.

He glanced at the new arrivals in the corner two men. Both dressed in clothes that would have looked better in one of these new age shops.

The first was a short pale skinned man with dark brown hair and wearing clothes that he assumed was for the benefit of the evening. His eyes were blue yet they shone quite brightly in the gloom of the corner. He had by his side a carved ebony cane atop of which sat a snake coiled and ready to strike the snake itself was made of gold.

He spoke with a strong French accent and it didn't pass Harry's notice the way he watched the bar maid move back to the bar with the food order to pick up.

He didn't like the way the Frenchman watched her every move, it unnerved him and more then that it terrified him. He seemed to eye young Drusilla up like she was prime meat in a butchers market and Harry felt a protective urge towards his young staff member.

The Frenchman's' companion wore a long velvet coat that would have looked better in one of them Goth shops he had seen on a rare trip to New York City. He had dark brown hair with hooded brown eyes and he was taller then the Frenchman and broader built but, like his companion he was pale and when he spoke it was with a strong Spanish accent if a little olde worlde tone.

Harry didn't like the two men in any way shape or form and he had been told by one of his regulars that they were renting the old Barnham house. He shivered a little at the thought, the old Barnham house was reputed to be haunted and it had not been rented in some considerable time. Still those two looked like walking ghosts so it didn't really matter.

He turned his attention away from them they gave him the creeps and he had more important things to do.

The Frenchman had been well aware of the Inn Keepers scrutiny but it didn't bother him in the slightest. He watched the bar maid for a few moments more then turned to his companion.

"Tell me Thomas, when is she supposed to be getting here?" His impatience in the matter that he had been summoned was evident "I have an appointment with some young people in my domain" the smile that thinly crossed his rouge lips was twisted and told the Spaniard man more then he really wanted to know,

"Donatien she will be here when she is here," He lit a thin cheroot and blew smoke into the air "Who are we to argue with the power of the Red King,"

"Bah a man who does not reveal his identity to even his trusted Justicars is not a man to be trusted Thomas!"

"Hush your Tongue Donatien" Thomas hissed "Do not dishonour our king like that he has ordered us to this backwater place to aid the Countess and aid her we will I do this for Vlad who do you do this for?"

The Frenchman lingered in his seat and sniffed a little arrogantly "Myself and the blood, I do this for the blood."

He rose from his chair and left some money on the side and with a backwards glance at the Spaniard man he winked at the barmaid and walked out back towards his lodgings.

Drusilla shrank away from the gesture and waited until even the Spaniard man had left before she collected the money from the table. She was no mutant but she knew those two were trouble and she shared a glance with Harry.

Trouble was coming to Westchester that was certain both of them knew that.

The Frenchman stretched as he entered the old Colonial house, when one of his retainers had told him that this house was for rent and the history of its violent owners, the tortures, the sadism the blood it all held a fascination for him, he felt like he was at home and when he had discovered the torture room deep in the houses underbelly he was in heaven, well as close to heaven as he was ever going to get.

Born on the 2nd June 1740 in Paris France Donatien Alphonse François de Sade, Marquis de Sade to give him his true name was an Aristocrat. He became a writer but not a writer of material that would have been accepted reading in those days, then again they wouldn't be accepted reading in any day and age and those things that he delved into were still a matter of taboo today.

He spent much of his life in and out of various prisons and insane asylums, his debauchery known to the world and in some strange quirk of homage to his name although it was not meant to be as such, De Sade spawned the word Sadomasochism or Sadist.

Including time in the Bastille itself two days before the storming of the Bastille he was transferred to an insane asylum Chariton . People of French blueblood had heard about the things that went on in his estate at Lactose and the more the rumors spread the more his reputation for the disgusting and the obscene grew more and more.

It was during his later years that a stranger came to him, gave him the promise of eternal life and a way to drive his hunger as much as he wanted when he wanted and that he would regain his youth that was now fading away from him.

His writings were banned across Europe and he was becoming more and more decadent as life went on, so 2nd December 1814 the stranger came to the now 74 year old legally insane Marquis. He had lived through the revolution, lived through the reign of terror and seen the France he had known change to something that he knew he had to grow to love. But to save his neck from Napoleon, his family had him placed in Charenton where the stranger came to him and teaching him so much more on his night of death that he had learnt in life.

His life's blood was drained to be replaced by this mans blood.

His family buried him but he rose a few days later his old skin shed like a snake, he was young again, he was strong again and he was immortal.

He was also quite insane his time in and out of institutions, seeing the bloody revolution, the reign of terror and Napoleons bloody reign not to mention the acts and the drugs he took to revel in every experience that was possible for the human senses to conceive had all taken its toll on his sanity.

his sire came to him and revealed himself to be Caligula, a former Roman Emperor granted the Dark Kiss by a woman he never saw and De Sade traveled with him for years learning from him and helping him build his own clan. When his sire let him go he returned to France and extracted his own revenge against the descendants of those who ad caused him such pain in his life and it was delicious.

The fear on their faces and the pleasure he gave their women his own 'brides' now in Paris were his eyes and his ears.

He hadn't seen his sire in over 100 years but he was certain that if his old master really was the Roman Emperor Caligula he would be extremely proud of him.

Very proud of him.

He put his hands behind his head and lay back on the sofa. He fell asleep a little later. When the Countess deigned to show her face then he would wake up but until then he would sleep and as he thought about the events that were to come a crooked smile crossed his face.

He was so going to enjoy this.

The flight from Budapest to New York was nearing its destination and to the little girl that was looking out the window next to her seat she was on a trip to Disneyland, well eternally. Her fathers employers had asked him to move to America to work at the Hungarian Embassy and that is just what they were going to do.

She grinned as her elder brother put his Baseball cap with the insignia of the Mets on it. He had gained a love for baseball and was looking forward to watching every Mets game he could.

She looked back out the window to see a woman come level with the plain and her window.

She looked beautiful and like an angel. The little girl crossed herself as she thought she was seeing an angel of the lord. Her angel turned her head to face her and smiled and her heart soured believing the angel to be favoring her with a smile and a blessing.

The angel nodded and suddenly the face became demonic, fangs and teeth like razors. The little girl screamed as her angel was nothing more then a demon from horror films that her older sister watched.

What made it worse was the bulge under the demons jacket was a head that the demon had procured at the airport and before the horrified screaming child's eyes the demon ripped the face off, chewed swallowed and drank the blood then dropped the head, waving she headed away from the plane leaving the child's parents trying to comfort the traumatized girl who would never again set foot on an aircraft and would never again see Angels as pure beings of good.

Elisabeth Bathory laughed at her mischief and turned away from the Statue of Liberty and headed upstate or the county called Westchester and a meeting that would make the night become one that she reveled in.

She was after all the Countess of Blood, the Virgin slayer and Countess Dracula, she was evil incarnate in the form of a woman and she was going to do her kings bidding.

No matter what atrocities she had to commit to ensure the job was done.

The giant hall was usually used for graduation ceremonies today though it was being decorated for the coming Halloween party. The X-Mansion was a hive of activity in the kitchen Betsy was cooking up a storm and shooing Rogue out the kitchen, strong as she was Rogue was no cook and most of what she had cooked up in the past was burnt offerings.

Bobby was busy with the décor of the main house and was like a kid on Christmas morning, he was moving so fast through the corridors that he almost knocked Storm off her feet.

He slowed and steadied the goddess before she could completely fall on her beautiful backside.

""Sorry 'Ro" He breathed "I –I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Obviously" She rubbed her shoulder and saw the contents of his arms scattered all over the floor "You are really getting into the swing of things here"

"Well its Halloween and the best part about it is the kids and the candy and the dressing up and everything about it."

Storm chuckled "Well you've certainly done that Bobby"

Bobby looked around him and deiced himself "'Ro"  
"Hmm"  
"Look um I know its been a year since all that business took place but I am sorry for everything I was being an ass hole and I was – well I was wrong and I am truly sorry"

Ororo cocked her head slightly and smiled warmly. A smile that lit Bobby's heart up "It dies not matter Bobby, I am the one who did those things."

"Yeah well I said some hateful things myself and I am sorry I really am"

He kissed her cheek and hugged her, Storm hugged him back and then stepped back "You had better get back to decorating the halls."

"Yeah if I don't then Warren will beat me too it." He picked his decorations up and flipped a salute to his friend then zoomed off. Just as Storm was heading towards the gym she heard Bobby cry out "HEY NO FAIR WARREN NOONE SAID YOU COULD TAKE THAT BIG A PUMPKIN!"

Storm laughed to herself "Guess Bobby found the pumpkin Warren got from the Harris farm"

"What is all the commotion about?" She looked up to see Jean standing in the doorway to the gym.

"Warren and Bobby's little competition" Storm glanced behind her "I think Bobby lost"

Jean laughed a little "You know those two are the best of friends and they have been trying to out do each other since they first got here"

Ororo shrugged good naturedly "Sibling rivalry, it happens. Can I get past I need to spend a while dropping the pounds that Betsy's chocolate Gateaux gave me last night"

Jean stared at her, one eyebrow arched in incredulity "Where? Where is it?"

"My arse" Ororo retorted "cake always goes to my arse"

"bullshit but I need to work a sweat up so come on we'll do it together"

The two friends walked into the gym to get ready.

The two women sparred together and worked together. It had been like that since they had come back from Brasov. They were always the closest of friends the original X-Woman and the second, two young girls in a group of men their bond had grown and they were not only best friends but sisters too of the heart of not in blood.

Jean had seen Ororo as the close friend that she never believed she would have again after Annie died and Ororo saw Jean as the woman who could teach her all about the land of her father and customs that were alien to her even though she had been born in America she was a baby when she left to live in Kenya with her parents.

In the year since Dracula had tried to divide her from her family she had grown in strength but she would never really trust her heart to another and that saddened Jean a little. Ororo was a passionate woman, yes she sometimes had to watch how her passions reigned as she was so closely bonded with the weather patterns of the Earth her temperament could have an adverse effect on the planets weather but, that being said she had a right to be happy, they all did and Jean was determined that tonight Ororo would enjoy the party and she would forget about control and just give into the enjoyment that was to be had.

Remy had taken a little longer to recover but he had and he had come out of it a lot stronger then anyone would have believed. He had allowed Hank to test the limits of his powers in the safety of the danger room only to discover that there were no limits to the Acadians power. The only limits were the ones that Remy imposed on himself and it made Jean wonder if he did indeed impose those limits because he was scared of what would happen if he didn't or if he just didn't know about it.

Logan had been quite correct Remy was walking wounded but as yet she did not know why and despite what the old Canucklehead said, Jean could not bring herself to invade a friends mind, no matter how tempting the idea or the justness of the reasons.

She hauled herself into a crucifix position on the rings and calmed her breathing, Remy had certainly come back a changed man and he was no longer prepared to take the other reality ranting of Bishop on the chin and the two men had come to blows. He was not taking shit from anyone and that was the real Gambit, the Gambit that had risen to the leadership of the thieves guild, the Gambit that had survived on the streets of New Orleans until taken in by Jean Luc LeBeau, they still didn't know if Remy was his real name after all they had only just discovered Rogues real name was Marie and that she was Kurt's foster sister, something that caused them both to celebrate over, Jean allowed herself a wry smile as the memory flashed through her minds eye. There had been much happiness that day for both thought they were alone and wham, Kurt discovers that not only is Mystique his mother and therefore Graydon Creed his half brother and Sabretooth his stepfather but Rogue who he had always got along with was his sister and he became the big brother, protective and there for her.

Her thoughts turned to Logan and the smile faded. He had not been so open about his experience against his ancient enemy. He had been forced to act like an animal to get the outcome he wanted and that had hurt him a lot more then he had let on. Jean had found him in the danger room a few days after their return running one of the most dangerous levels of program they had.

He was battling not only the Sentinels but Sabretooth too and had it been anyone else she would have shut the program down and given the trainee a piece of her mind but as she stood in the viewing room she began to see his frustration and his anger at what had happened to his friends and himself.

If Remy's past was a mystery then Logan's was even more so. He had either buried his memories so deep that they were unreachable or he simply had forgotten his past.

Which seeing as no one really knew how old Logan was could be a lot of years.

Jean had made a phone call then, to the one man she knew how to deal with this matter and she had gone to New York on the pretext of seeing a theatre show.

In a bar she had met with Blade and told him what had occurred. Dracula was believed to be dead but the Daywalker himself was certain that there would be those to take his place and had headed to Eastern Europe and wiped out all of Dracula's clan in Wallachia and Romania.

Jean had been relieved to hear it and thought that maybe now her friends nightmare would be over.

She twirled round and round and then dismounted with a perfect summersault. She allowed her breathing to steady before picking up a towel and watched Ororo work on the pommel horse.

Things had not all been plain sailing. Scott had said that Ororo was never to be trusted if she could be turned that easily. Whilst he laid down the law on the matter Jean had walked up and telepathically reminded him that they all had a past, Logan, Warren, herself even and she had committed the biggest crime of them all, she had destroyed star systems she told him that if he made Storm leave then she was going and the whole of Gold Team stood behind their leader, even Bobby which had made Jean smile inside.

He was a good young man really, he had his problems but he was there when his leader really needed him and that was the end of that matter.

Rogue had told Remy it was over between them. When he had asked why she had told him that whilst she did not blame Ororo for what happened after all when in the thrall of something as powerful as a vampire then you are powerless but she felt betrayed by his own actions and she had ended it and gone to stay with Mystique for a few days.

Jeans relationship with Scott had changed on some level as well, but she was certain that would blow over.

She checked her watch and cursed in a very unladylike manner Causing Storm to look up in shock.

"Sorry 'Ro, gotta hustle picking Sara and the kids up from JFK"

"Want some company?" Storm asked.

"Remy's coming with me but you can come if you want"

Ororo scratched her head and shook her head remembering that she had promised Hank she would help him choose a costume for tonight and told Jean that.

"You got yours?" Jean asked.

"I have. See you later my sister"

She kissed Jeans cheek and watched as the matriarch of the X-Men headed for the showers then continued with her own work out.

Chapter three,

The Spaniard stood by the window of the old house, his head bowed in prayer much to the amusement of the dozing Marquis. A man staunch of faith and quite insane if the rumors were to be believed he believed he was on a missing of such holiness the thought had never crossed his mind that he was actually damned to hell for all eternity.

Tomas de Torquemada, the great Inquisitor, the first Inquisitor and a man with a name that stuck fear into the hearts of all Catholics and other faiths across Spain was as staunch in his beliefs now as he had been in life.

Born in Valladolid in 1420 the church ran in his veins for his uncle was the much celebrated cardinal Juan de Torquemada so it was only natural that the young Tomas would follow in his footsteps but not even he believed he would reach the heights of power that he did.

Confessor to Queen Isabella he became her most trusted and influential advisors, if he gave his advice on something to the great Queen then she took it, no matter how disagreeable the other advisors thought his advise was. He was respected for the fact that whilst he offered all manners of power within the church he only ever sought to remain a simple friar, believing himself to be a simple man of gods law put on this earth to ensue that his Queen and her people remained true to the faith of the Holy Roman church.

Whilst in its early years the Inquisition had failed in many things when Pope Sixtus IV had, in 1483 appointed the 63 year old Tomas as the first great Inquisitor things changed and he carried his duties with an almost zealotry that eclipsed all others before and after him.

He found heretics wherever they hid and as he conducted what he saw as divine work his enemies and those that feared him believed he was responsible for many atrocities and what would be considered today crimes against human rights.

He supposedly died in 1498 but the truth was so much different. He had believed that a few years earlier he had been approached by an angel of the lord and had agreed to carry on the work he had so diligently started into the years beyond the grave.

When he arose from the dead in his powerful younger body with no trace of illness or frailty his mind fractured when he killed his first victim, a Jew that had been unlucky enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He believed he was here now to stamp out abominations to gods creations and whilst he did not agree with de Sade about his damnation he did believe that his soul was pure.

Anyone who sought to disagree with that did not live to see the next night. When The Red King had become the ruler of the Eastern Vampires he offered his services to a man that he believed was Gods law.

The Red King had been amused by this state of affairs and made him chief of his own inquisition and when the Red Kings Inquisition came into town then all Vampires panicked.

Although he knew that his beloved Inquisition was not as powerful as it had been in its day and was far more secretive his version was and no one escaped his notice.

With the death of one of Christendom's greatest warriors he saw it as his right to avenge the great warrior and he would do just that.

It had been a long time since he had tortured a heretic and that's what these so called Homo Superiors were, heretics against the good lords design.

de Sade yawned a little and sat up. He waited until Tomas was finished and poured him a goblet of wine.

"Tell me Tomas, what do you know of this Countess that our liege calls his top enforcer"

The Inquisitor stroked his beard and thought for a moment "They called her Countess Dracula although in truth she is no blood relation to the great warrior. She murdered her way to the top of power and she was and in many ways still is regarded as the most prolific serial killer of the female kind ever to have walked the earth"

"Should we trust her?"

Tomas shrugged "The King says we can so we must but I will keep my own judgment, she is a sinner that I cannot touch and I will be watching her closely. If she deviates from the course of our mission then I will see to her"

"She's eat you alive Tomas" de Sade lounged back.

Torquemada ignored the open innuendo. He had never known a woman in the carnal sense and he did not intent to know a woman in the carnal sense, he had given his life to the lord and his body was untouched by that sin and it would remain so let no woman lay her beguiling hands upon him he would not allow it.

The door opened causing both men to get to their feet, fangs barred ready to fight when then saw who breezed in like she owned the place they relaxed.

"Countess" de Sade bowed his head although he did not kiss her hand, he did not like her and she did not like him. This was the first time they had met but their reputations proceeded each other. She thought him a fop too stuck in his ways from his mortal life to ever change and he thought her too willing to bring the human hunters down on their heads and too power hungry to be completely trusted.

"de Sade" she greeted politely although the ice light in her eyes told him that she was not happy about this arrangement. However he took some small measure of satisfaction when he saw how pale her face when she laid eyes on the grand inquisitor himself. "My Lord" she bowed.

Tomas inclined his head yet kept his hands behind his back,. To the watching de Sade it was obvious who had the most power in this room. He poured a goblet of wine and handed it to the Countess.

"I trust your journey was eventful madam"

Elisabeth took a sip of the wine and nodded "yes it was thank you" whilst her tone belied friendly relations it was pretty obvious to the Frenchman that she was playing possum as the Americans like to call it and given half the chance she would strike the moment she could he would have to watch his back around her.

"So," She sat herself down "What first?"

"Sleep" Tomas commanded "then we will turn Westchester into a blood pit, draw them out and strike them from the earth for the heretics they are, praise his name"

Elisabeth shared an uneasy glance with de Sade "he does know that we are not entering Heaven anytime soon?" she whispered very quietly

"Nope" de Sade whispered back "he sees this a holy crusade so I suppose in his eyes it is. Tomas" He raised his voice "mayhap if we turned the X-Men like the King wanted, then get the four he wants dead we will have a foothold in the super power community"

Tomas seemed to consider this for a few moments and nodded "The Countess will still need to sleep"

"gathered that" de Sade smiled "and sleep she shall it is only noon I think we can all use some sleep. Be feeding time tonight"

Elisabeth felt a weariness come over her, she would need to drink some more blood when she awoke to sustain herself "I should really inform the Vampire Prince of New York that I am here. Who is it"

Tomas headed for his room not answering her

"Lady Jane" de Sade called over his shoulder as he headed for his room "so I don't suppose that will be a very good idea will it" his knowing laughter echoed down the stairs.

Elisabeth hissed in anger at the mention of her old enemies name. When she was done here there was going to be a few scores settled and to hell with anything else.

Logan moved aside as Scott and Rogue attempted to put the banners and bunting across the length and breadth of the ballroom and even with the best laid plans some of the bunting was not playing ball.

He muttered something under his breath that was not exactly in the spirit of the occasion and set the bottles he was carrying on the long table at the front. He turned as Ororo and Hank came in and taking a cigar from his top pocket he lit it and puffed happily away on it. Hank shook his head and made his way over "You know the rules Logan, no smoking in the hall"

"You telling me you don't miss the smell of a pure hand rolled Havana Hank?" Logan goaded.

Hank looked around him and nodded a little "Sometimes old friend I do but Charles is adamant that the mansion with the exception of the smoking room and your own room remain smoke free. Please Logan put it out"

Rogue cast an uneasy glance at Scott and Ororo who were watching the altercation, no one told Logan what to do unless it was a pitched battle and then he did what he had to did to make sure the outcome was the one they wanted.

Logan took a couple more puffs and then squeezed the end off the cigar and put it back in his mouth.

"Sure Hank no offense"

He walked passed the others and didn't spare them a look. If truth be known he had an uneasy feeling sitting in his gut and he didn't want any of them to see it.

"Whoa fuzzy" Rogue whistled "Yer did it sugah ya got Logan ta stop smoking in tha house"

Hank looked up at her and shook his head "He is not unapproachable Rogue, you all just think he is"

Scott came down from his ladder and adjusted his red lenses glasses a little "So you saying that he acts like an animal as what – to stop people getting close?"

Ororo and Rogue stared open mouthed at the Blue Team commander. Hank frowned "Scott look at me who is more animal me or Logan?"

"That's different Hank you are my oldest friend…."

"Why is it different Scott?" Hank folded his arms across his chest "You have no idea, NO idea how hard it is for me to keep the beast in me under control. I have fangs, I have claws and I am a beast inside, I just choose to control it this is what I am. You know as well as I do that Logan didn't start out that way humans made him that way whereas I am. What happened to the friendship you and Logan have made"

Scott picked his jacket up and looked at Storm "He let her live" and with that he stalked out the room.

"Oh ma god. Storm he…." Rogue began.

"Do not attempt to make excuses for what he has said Marie" Ororo cut her off sharply "I am well away of mister Summers feelings about me"

Hank rested a big blue paw on her shoulder "His opinions are not ours. He is acting way out of character and has been since long before the incident with Dracula. Ever since he came back from being inside Apocalypse it is no excuse"

Ororo looked around her "We need some more pumpkins and witches in here. I'll see if Bobby has some left"

Rogue watched Ororo leave and faced Hank "That was uncalled for Hank Storm has ta live every day with wha' she did tha' be her punishment sugah"

"We all have done things that we have to live you Rogue, all of us none of us are above reproach but for some reason Scott is unprepared to let this go."

"Well screw him we lived without him before we can do it again" and with that Rogue carried on attaching the bunting leaving Hank with a troubled frown on his face.

Scott stopped by the lakeside and jammed his hands in his pockets he knew what he had said was below the belt but he was fed up with the way things were, he was tired of all of the softly approach and he was fed up with being part of all this.

He looked out across the water. Jean was back from the city with Sara and the kids and she had took the bloody Cajun with her, not him.

She never took him anywhere now, were they so apart from each other that what had once been so crucial to him meant nothing whatsoever.

He lifted his glasses and in frustration a red beam of energy fired from his eyes into the water.

"Such anger"

He turned lowering his glasses to see a woman that he had never seen before but she was beautiful. More beautiful then any woman he had ever known before. No, no if he was honest beauty did not even begin to describe it. She wore a long flowing skirt and a blouse that was cut just low enough to reveal a bosom that left nothing to his rampaging ego.

She walked over toward him and reached out a hand to his face, stroking his strong jaw line with a slender finger "Such anger from one so strong"

Her accent was not American, but to Scott it was like music to his ears. Her brown eyes were so hypnotic they just drew him in and held him he would have done anything she commanded.

His head swam and she mentally stripped his own psi shields down. There was nothing holding her back from him and as she took him down to the ground and gave him what every man needed she knew she had her first warrior. She had not felt a real man for some time so she savored the moment and at the point of climax she sank her teeth into his neck drinking hungrily. As Scott lay at the point of death she drew her now talon like nails across the front of her chest and lowered the near dead Scotts head to her chest and made him drink. The smile spread across her face as she felt his power become hers to dictate.

He would be hers now and forever.

"Sleep Mister Summers soon you will feed" Elisabeth cooed and waited.


End file.
